Doctor who: The Early Days
by Savanahpuppy1234
Summary: The Doctor Tells Clara all about his life since he was the 9th Regeneration


"Hey Doctor?" asks Clara

"Yes" replies the Doctor.

"What did you do before you met me?" Clara asks clearly ready for a LONG story.

"Well there have been 11 of me so where do you want me to start?" The Doctor asks hoping she doesn't ask to start from 1.

"Let's try 9" says Clara looking at the Doctor ready to begin.

_Grey italics mean Flashback._

"It all started after the time war, I had just regenerated and I was going to stop the nesting consciousness from taking over London."

_Grabbing Rose by the hand "Run"_

"I saved this girls life, her name was Rose."

"_I'm the Doctor, What's your name?" _

"_Rose"_

"_Well Rose, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE"_

_Rose runs and her job blows up._

"The building blew up but I made it out and the next day I was tracking the arm I had pulled off of one of the nesting consciousnesses. It just happened to have stayed at rose's house."

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I live here!"_

"_Well what did you go and do that for"_

"_Because I do"_

"She was talking to me and telling me to explain everything when that nesting's arm jumped at me and tried to kill me, Rose thought I was playing around but I wasn't. She realized that when it jumped at her and I had to pull it off and deactivate it. She chased me all the way to the Tardis; well almost until she went home. I guess she tried to find out who I was but a nesting took over her Boyfriend Mickey's body and made it a nesting. The thing started chasing us and that's when she found out I had a Tardis that was bigger on the inside and found out I was alien."

"_Are you Alien?"_

"_Yes"_

"I moved the Tardis close to where the signal was because the nesting's head melted on the way. I was looking for a huge round transmitter and I didn't even notice the GIANT Ferris wheel behind me."

"_It has to be invisible and right smack dab in the middle of London."_

_Rose motions her head towards the Ferris wheel._

"_What?"_

_Rose does a bigger Motion toward the Ferris wheel._

"_What!"_

_Rose looks at it one more time_

_I look at and turn to look at her and it takes me a couple seconds. "OH!"_

"We ran until we found the leader of the nesting consciousness. Rose found Mickey alive and I addressed the living plastic. Two of the living plastics minions came up, one grabbed me and the other took out my anti plastic. Turns out the living plastic had found my Tardis and it was terrified so it activating the nesting's. Rose got on a rope and saved me from the living plastic which also dropped the anti-plastic on him, saving the earth once again. I dropped them off and asked rose if she wanted to travel with me. She declined at first."

"_You could always come with me."_

"_Don't Rose he's Alien!"_

"_Sorry, No I can't I have a family and someone has to look after this stupid lump." patting Mickeys Back._

"_Ok." Closes the doors and takes off._

"But then I came back and I told her that my Tardis travels in time and she said good-bye to Mickey and ran in to the Tardis."

"_Oh did I mention it also travels in time."_

_Rose looks at Mickey "Thanks" says Rose._

"_For what?" replies Mickey._

"_Exactly" says Rose as she runs into the Tardis to join the Doctor in the Tardis._

"I took her to the year 5 billion to see the earth burn, but the humans had already spread out amongst the stars. I updated her phone so she could call her mum in her present time stream… Jackie was SUCH a nagger. The repeated meme's were controlled by a piece of skin that called herself the last Human being her name was Cassandra. There were spiders that Saba toughed the ship from Cassandra. Nearly roasted Rose and I was Unhappy. I didn't moisturize Cassandra so she dried up and burst into pieces. She cost many people their lives and I was very unhappy. I took her into the past next where we got attacked by ghosts that tried to kill rose and they pretended they needed help so the only person that could open the rift opened it and sadly that's when they started viciously attacking but the person that opened the rift told me to blow up the building because she was already dead, I looked at her with sad eyes and I blew the place up. It was very sad. Then Rose and I returned to present day and surprisingly witnessed an alien spacecraft crash into Thames. We blew up the building they were in and thus the end of the could have been World War lll. Rose and I landed in a underground Alien museum where we got 'Arrested' The owner had me look at the Dalek and it recognized me and escaped but rose touched which apparently gave it emotions, the first Dalek with emotions and it ordered me to kill it. Before that happened he found out I was the last Time Lord and 'captured' me. Rose also brought a souvenir that happened to be a boy. We left and the next place I took them was Satellite 5, this was supposed to be a great legion but it wasn't. So Rose and I fixed it. But the boy Rose brought along, Adam was stupid enough to get technology from the year 200,000 so I dropped him at his house. I can sum this one up pretty easily, Rose wanted to be with her dad the day he died but instead he saved him and that is a paradox so people would keep dying until he died so when Pete, Roses Dad went out to fix everything Rose sat by him the whole time. I took rose to a time where something dropped to Earth, I don't know what it was but it transformed a child into a gas mask wearing kid that wont stop saying are you my Mummy?" The Doctor says and then he shudders.

"_Are you my mummy?" shouts all the people who were turned into Gas Mask Mummy's._

"Anyway, That kid was spreading the disease to anyone he touched and they all turned into the mummies, Rose met ANOTHER guy, I thought she had learned from Adam but _no_ she had to go and find another boy, He was American. His name was Captain Jack Harkness, the thing that fell from the sky was a hospital and it was only trying to heal the little boy and it tried to heal the other. The little boys sister ended up being his mother so when the girl and her son hug the hospital fixes him and then I threw the 'hospital staff' at the rest and for once everyone lives."

"What about Captain Jack?" asks Clara.

"Oh, right. Captain Jack's ship was sent up into space and it's going to self-destruct so we took the Tardis and went and got him. So everybody did stick around. Oh and Captain Jack stayed with us as well. We went to present day Cardiff to charge up the Tardis when I ran into a slitheen who had almost started World War Three last time we had met. I had it so he could not escape me but when I was going to take her back she stood on a device that turned her into an egg for a new start. Better than killing her. Rose, Jack, and I were in the Tardis when we were abducted and put in different game shows on Satellite 5, I had been wondering what they did with the place. They were going to kill me but someone had brought us there for a reason and they would not incinerate me, I found Jack in a fashion place where he had blown the heads off of two killer death machines of fashion, he did a nice job too. We found rose but when she ran for me they incinerated her. I let them arrest me because I was so upset, if that had happened to any of my companions the same thing would have happened because I care for all of you deeply. The way rose left me was unfair but that's for later. Turns out Rose never actually died, she was transported to the leaders of all of it, I probably should have guessed it was the Daleks but I didn't when I found that out I was furious so I went out and I looked for them and I found them. I told rose to go into the Tardis and that I would be right behind her but the doors shut and sent her home I would have blown up the Daleks but that is not how my life works They were about to kill me when the Tardis came back. Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex and melted the Daleks, to save her I absorbed it and then I regenerated into my 10th regeneration. I think that's all for now go get some sleep we'll continue later…. Hey wait a second shouldn't you already know this because you stepped into my time line?" asks the Doctor.

"I was in there to save you, I didn't see every single moment of your life. Good night Doctor." Says Clara.

"Goodnight my Impossible Girl, Good-night." Says the Doctor.

To Be Continued in 10!


End file.
